indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Objection (Tango)
thumb|center|670 px Objection (Tango) (оригинал Shakira) Возражение (перевод Владимир Куксов из Владивостока) It's not her fault that she's so irresistible Не ее вина, что перед ней так трудно устоять But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable Но ущерб, нанесенный ею, необратим Every twenty seconds you repeat her name Каждые двадцать секунд ты повторяешь ее имя But when it comes to me you don't care Но когда речь идет обо мне, тебя даже не волнует, If I'm alive or dead Жива я или мертва So objection I don't wanna be the exception Поэтому - возражаю, я не хочу быть обделенной to get a bit of your attention Долей твоего внимания I love you for free and I'm not your mother Я люблю тебя бескорыстно, а я тебе не мать But you don't even bother Но тебе до этого нет дела Objections I'm tired of this triangle Возражаю, я устала от этого треугольника Got dizzy dancing tango Голова кружиться от танго I'm falling apart in your hands again Я снова таю в твоих объятьях no way I've got to get away И никуда мне не деться Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal Рядом с ее дешевым силиконом я выгляжу малюсенькой That's why infront of your eyes I'm invisible Поэтому в твоих глазах я невидима But you gotta know small things also count Но ты должен помнить, что маленькие тоже считаются, You better put your feet on the ground Тебе бы лучше опуститься на землю And see what it's about И открыть на все глаза So Objection I don't wanna be the exception Поэтому - возражаю, я не хочу быть обделенной To get a bit of your attention Долей твоего внимания I love you for free and I'm not your mother Я люблю тебя бескорыстно, а я тебе не мать But you don't even bother Но тебе до этого нет дела Objection The angles of this triangle Возражаю, у углов этого треугольника Got dizzy dancing tango Голова кружиться от танго I'm falling apart in your hands again Я снова таю в твоих объятьях No way no no no no Ни за что, нет нет нет нет I wish there was a chance for you and me Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы у нас с тобою был шанс I wish you couldn't find a place to be Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты не мог найти себе места away from here! ow! Нигде, кроме здесь! this is pathetic and sardonic Это патетически и сардонически It's sadistic and psychotic Это садистично и психотично Tango is not for three Танго не для троих was never meant to be Не так оно задумано but you can try it Но ты можешь попробовать rehearse it Отрепетировать or train it like a horse Или натренировать, как лошадь but don't you count on me Но не рассчитывай на меня Oh don't you count on me boy! О, не рассчитывай на меня, парень! Objection I don't wanna be the exception Поэтому - возражаю, я не хочу быть обделенной To get a bit of your attention Долей твоего внимания I love you for free and I'm not your mother Я люблю тебя бескорыстно, а я тебе не мать And you don't even bother Но тебе до этого нет дела Objection I'm tired of this triangle Возражаю, я устала от этого треугольника Got dizzy dancing tango Голова кружиться от танго I'm falling apart in your hands again Я снова таю в твоих объятьях No way I've got to get away! Ну нет, я должна уйти! Get away! Убежать! Источник: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/s/shakira/objection.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/.